Harry Potter and the Stranger of Hearts
by kcchristian
Summary: Harry is trying to deal with his 6th year at Hogwarts. But what is everyone hiding from him? Then he meets the new girl. What's her secret? What's with the crazy dreams he's been having? Chapter 8 redo is up! Please RR!
1. A prophecy given to the lost

Chapter 1 

        It was a cold and stormy night and he was stranded on a beach somewhere in America. He looked up and so a magnificent beach house not far off from where he was standing. He was tired having been just chased by a couple of Death Eaters, but he didn't think that he would have had to escape to somewhere in America, somewhere he knew that they wouldn't look for him, he thought that he James Potter could have handled a couple of Death Eaters no problem.  How could this have happen to him? Just yesterday he had found out that Lily the love of his life and his darling wife was pregnant. So admitting defeat he walked slowly to the house and knocked on the door. He didn't know who lived there. He didn't know that he was knocking on the door of one of the richest families in the world, but he knew that he had no choice but to knock on that door.  

       John and Rose Riley had been sitting far apart from each other by the fireplace. They had had another argument about children again. She was ready and he wasn't. There was a knock on the door. Rose got up and answered it. They didn't have servants because Rose thought it interrupted the whole put on going away from everyone on vacation. When she opened the door she was greeted by a handsome man with jet black sticking up in wet clumps.  Immediately, she grabbed him out of the rain and began running all over the place for towels and hot chocolate and running him a nice hot shower. All this and she didn't even know his name. She was just that type of person she had to help when someone was in need of it. This was another thing she and her husband argued about.

        When he was showered and in dry clothes, James began to tell the Rileys that he had been stranded when his car had broken down miles from there. Rose told he ignoring the stares from her husband that James could stay there as long as he'd like.  James was grateful for their kindness and said so as Rose showed him to one of the guest rooms. When she left he immediately started to write to Lily, he didn't tell her where he was in case someone got a hold of the letter. After he finished he opened the window and whistled. His pet owl came a few minutes later he had been sitting on a perch near a restaurant where James had left him.  He sent the owl and went to sleep.

         The next morning he was awoken by Rose she served him breakfast in bed and then went to tend to his laundry. That's when she found it a long wand it the pocket of his cloak she hadn't noticed that he had been wearing this last night and felt foolish for it. She hurried up to the guest room and confronted James about the wand. He wanted to kick him self for leaving it in his cloak. After he explained what really happened he was ready to do a memory charm on her when something made him stop. A feeling in his stomach made him stop what he was about to do. 

       Rose didn't even care the slightest bit that he was a wizard something told her that he was a good person. She hurried out of the room to tell her husband and to convince him to let James stay. She knew that this would be difficult knowing her husband was against anything that was bizarre or strange. She found him in the drawing room and after many hours of arguing he gave into the idea although he secretly loathed the idea of having a wizard in his home.

       That night something strange happened that would change everything. James was sitting by the fireplace alone thinking about Lily and the child they would have when out of know where a Seer arrived out of the fire place. He asked what in the hell she was doing there and she responded that she was there to deliver a message to him. All of a sudden her eyes rolled back and she spoke in a dull tone as if it wasn't her speaking. 

        "A daughter and son will be born to women with the name of earth's beauty. One a witch, the other a muggle. The son and daughter will fall in love and she will be his equal. The daughter will posses powers that are unknown to any witch or wizard ever known, but the son will need her to help him save his life and the lives of every witch, wizard, and muggle.

         The next morning James decided that it was time for him to leave and return to Lily. As he waved goodbye to Rose it seem to her that one minute he was standing there waving and when she blinked he was gone with a pop. He returned to his doorstep and was greeted by the tightest hug anyone could receive. Lily had just found out that she was pregnant so she didn't look any different at all. When they got inside he sat her down in her favorite chair and began to tell her about the prophecy that had been given to him. He was just telling her not to worry when they an owl flew through the window. It was from Albus Dumbledore. James opened the paper to reveal the handwriting of the headmaster.

       "    Dear Lily and James,

     I trust that everything is all right. I had a strange meeting with a witch that I interviewed for the divination job. I hope that you are in good hands and that are safe in sound I will keep in touch.  Congratulations on the announcement and we will see how everything works itself out.

                               Albus Dumbledore

     They were in awe by the letter and a bit confused but the spent the day as usual and went to sleep that night with out any worries at all. Lily was dreaming of sitting in her favorite chair and holding the most beautiful baby boy. Then the scene changed she was standing in a living room and she could see the American flag hanging in a corner. Then she saw two shadowy figures running past her and up a flight of stairs. She heard a woman scream and crashes. She saw one of the shadowy figures come down the stairs. One of them whispered, "Check down in the other rooms Potter has to still be here." She awoke with a start and she looked up and saw her husband standing over her. She told him about her dream and then it was decided that James would write a letter in the morning to the Rileys and ask them to come and visit immediately.

       So the next morning he did just that. He sent the letter by owl hoping that Rose wouldn't mine the change and that she would send the owl back with a response. He also sent a portkey in the form of a rose; so that Rose would find it easily. And when Rose received the owl from James she did just as he suspected except that she got into an argument with her husband while she started packing for their journey. He refused to have anything to do with people who were unlike them. They argued until they agreed that she was leaving whether he liked it or not and he said that if she left she couldn't come back. 

She began to walk to the edge of the beach when she spotted it on the ground the reddest rose she had ever seen. She bent down and picked it up and then it felt as if she had been hooked by her navel and there was a rush a swirl of color around her, but just before she went left the beach she saw a blast of green light coming from her house.****


	2. Night delivery

Chapter 2 

    Harry awoke with a start with tears in his eyes and he was drenched in sweat. He was having one of his nightmares about the night Sirius had died and all of a sudden it had changed he was standing on a beach and a woman was running she touched a portkey and then a house in the distance had been blasted with green light. He didn't understand the dream but he knew that it had to do with something that was coming. Before he had time to ponder this Hedwig his faithful pet owl came up to the window and started tapping. He got up and opened the window. She dropped two letters she was holding in her beak onto his bed and perched herself on top of her cage. Just as Harry was about to open the letters two other owls appear at the window one carrying a package, and the other a letter. They each held out their legs and Harry quickly untied the package and letter. The owls flew off as soon as he had untied the letter and package. 

         He had just arrived at Privet Drive two days ago. Why was everyone sending all of this letters?  He finally made his way over the bed and open the first letter it was from Ron. Harry could recognize his best friends untidy handwriting from a mile away.

        Hi Harry, 

   How's it going? Mum says that you don't have to wait much longer. Ginny says hi and we all hope that you're doing fine. I know that it must be tough but hang in there. Hermonie is coming too. Can't wait just two more days okay.

                                    Ron

       Harry smiled at the thought of leaving Privet Drive in just two days. He used to always wonder why Dumbledore always made he come back there, but after there talk last year about completing the spell that protects him he finally understood. Harry sat and reread Ron's letter true it had been short but he knew Ron was trying not to give away too much but he wanted Harry to be prepared he made his way over to the other letters. The one he opened was a bit longer but not much it was from Hermonie.

      Hi Harry,

I hope that you are alright I know that it must be hard and I hope that there is something that I could do to help you. I hope that you're getting lots of sleep because you are going to need it.  Hedwig gave me your last letter yesterday and I want you to know that you don't fool me for a second with your "I'm fine" s. The next time I see you I going to let you have it. Just joking! Well have a good time.

                                               With Love,

                                              Hermonie

          Harry ignored the fact that Hermonie had just Threaten him for not being honest, but he couldn't tell her the truth and get her all worked up for nothing. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone how he was dealing with Sirius' death. He didn't really want to think about it at all. Every time he did think about it he began to feel sick to his stomach. He just had to learn how to except it. He shook the images of Sirius falling into that veil and made hi s way to the final letter, which was from Lupin. It was ridiculously short.

         Hi Harry, 

I hope that things are going well for you. Well I better be going I have lots to do Tonks says hi. Oh this is from us!

                              Remus Lupin

      Harry looked at the short message and then put his eyes toward the package that the other owl had delivered it. He opened it and inside it was another message along with a box a chocolate frogs and a package of sugar quills. The message only had seven words on it.

      Thought it would make you feel better.

     Harry set the packages on the floor beside his bed and laid on down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and then at his clock it was a quarter until two o'clock in morning. He started to wonder about the woman in his dream. It hadn't been his mother and she had just picked up a portkey when that house had been blown up. He wondered if she had lived there she had had a look of determination on her face then she picked up the rose and when she saw the house she had a look of such terror on her face that it even made Harry afraid. He gazed up at the ceiling one more and started to feel himself get dozy and just before he felt himself drift off to sleep he heard a pop and opened his eyes  only to have them met with enormous big brown eyes and bat like ears. He sat upright and saw standing at the foot of his bed Dobby the house elf.


	3. Vistors and Visions

**_Hey, I just like to say thanks to my one reviewer who is also on my fav. Story list. And thanks for pointing out my flaw. I hope you like that I updated. Yeah it took long enough but I got there. I have big plans for this story and it might get confusing a first but after a while you will get what's going on.  And please review this story._**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character you recognize but I own the one's you don't and the plot's mine too.**

****

~Oh and I'm currently working on a L/J fic. And its rated R but I will make it so you can skip over the violent and "intense" parts.

Chapter 3 

     "Hello Harry Potter, Dobby has come to visit sir."

        Harry was surprised that he could hardly bring himself to speak. What came out was a muttered, 'Hi'. Dobby didn't seem to mine though. He sat down on top of Harry's bed and stared a Harry for a while. All of a sudden he burst into tears. Harry who was starting to get used to this scene since Dobby almost always cried or shout with glee when he saw Harry. Harry was just thinking about the times when he was greeted by Dobby when he actually started to realize that Dobby had started to talk.

        Dobby was mumble in between sobs about how bad he was for feeling happy when he should have been sad because Harry was sad. Harry amazed that he could actually understand some of Dobby's mumbles and sobs. What he couldn't understand was what Dobby was talking about. He had known Dobby since he was twelve and he thought that Dobby was finally happy working at Hogwarts and being free from the Malfoy's.

     "Dobby what are you talking about. Of course you should be happy now that you're away from the Malfoy's." Harry said in a voice loud enough to show emotion, but low enough so not to wake the Dursleys.

       Dobby looked up at Harry and wiped away his tears. "Harry Potter does not understand Dobby. Harry Potter does not know of Dobby's love. Dobby was so busy being in love and happy; Dobby forgot to be sad for Harry Potter." Dobby said with all in one breath.

       " But Dobby you don't have to be sad for me. You can be happy because you in love." Harry said, then realized that Dobby had confessed to being and love and added; " Who have you fallen in love with anyway Dobby?".

     " Oh, Dobby is so in love with Cherry; Dobby feels like he could burst sir!" Dobby said turning slightly pink.

      " She sounds wonderful Dobby; maybe one day I could meet her." Harry said with a smiled.

      " Oh, but you can sir! Cherry dear! Dobby called.

     Out of nowhere a elf with long eyelashes and curly brown hair (do elves have hair? Well they do now!) appeared on top of Harry's bed right next to Dobby. Harry was still surprised that the Dursleys hadn't come in yelling about all of the noise. " Hello, you must be the great Harry Potter. Cherry has heard so much about Harry Potter from Dobby sir. I am Cherry the house elf." The elf said in a cheery and bubbly type of voice that would make anyone smile if they heard it.

    " Nice to meet you Cherry", Harry said with a smile.

     All of a sudden Cherry eyes roll back and finally close. Before Harry could even reach her to make sure that she was alright Cherry sprung awake with a confused look on her face . Harry and Dobby both asked if Cherry was alright, and after she assured them that she was fine she turned to Harry. " Cherry does not know whether to be sad or happy for Harry Potter." Harry was about to explain to her just as he had explained to Dobby but Cherry cut him off. " Cherry has just seen a vision of Harry Potter first he was very happy about a person and then he was very sad and angry about that same person." Cherry said with a voice still cheery but with a hint of sympathy. Harry looked at Cherry still confused.

   " Cherry has seer blood in her sir! She has visions all the time. "Said an excited Dobby. 

   " Harry Potter must know that this year will most certainly change his life forever; but for good or bad Cherry is afraid she doesn't know sir." Cherry said while shaking her head.

    Harry sighed as he said; "Every year changes my life forever. There has not been one year at Hogwarts that has not dramatically changed my life forever. So I'm sorry to tell you Cherry that your vision doesn't help me very much." He thought then he added; "Unless you have some advice to help me with it." Cherry practically beamed at Harry.

   " Harry Potter must open his mind and his heart." Cherry said in her normal bubbly voice. Harry was about to ask her what exactly did she mean by her statement when Harry's bedroom door went flying open. A sleepy and angry Uncle Vernon stood in the doorway. Harry had turned his head at the first sound of the noise, but now he turned his head back towards his bed to discover that both Cherry and Dobby had disappeared with a quick pop. Harry turned back to Uncle Vernon who was purple in the face.

   " HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND BOY! WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO, TO MAKE SUCH A RACKET A THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING! Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs. He was still quite purple too.

  " I'M NOT THE ONE YELLING, YOU ARE!" Harry yelled back. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth like he was about to say something then thought twice about it. He simply turned off Harry's lamp and slammed the door shut. Harry simply got back underneath his blankets and rolled over. He closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about what Cherry had said to him. 'Who was he going to be mad at?' What did she mean by he had to open his heart and his mind?' Harry had been told last year to close his mind and not let it open and know he was being told the exact opposite. He was getting completely confused on what he should do with his mind. He rolled over again and tried to go to sleep. He rolled over again and again trying to get to sleep and time and time again he failed to do so until finally he fell asleep from being tired of trying to got to sleep.( DID THAT MAKE SENSE TO YOU?)

Well I hoped that you like it and I going to try and update a chapter a week but I can't make any promise it will seem kind of boring at first but trust once I get past the chapters that you need to know about you will defiantly get to read the juicy parts. Please understand that Harry's summer is not over yet and I just can't jump into his year. I'll try to make his summer interesting but you'll have to wait until the next trip to Hogwarts. Oh and please review so that I can get so good ideas. 

P.S. I think you'll be surprised with a member of the Dursleys next chapter! Please review!

Bye!


	4. An Agreement in the Family

****

**_Hey it's me back with a new chapter that I hope you like! I know these first few Chapters haven't been about what's in the summary, but I have to show you what happened before his 6th year starts so you know some things first. I'll try to make things interesting as much as possible now in this chapter you'll find out what the Dursleys _****_have been up to._**

****

Chapter 4 

     Harry woke up the next morning exhausted from staying up so late his head ache really something horrible and Aunt Petunia's yelling didn't help that. He crawled out of bed and quickly dressed. He made his way downstairs. He hadn't bother trying to brush his hair he knew that it wouldn't be any use. His hair never did what he wanted it to he had inherited his father's untamable jet-black hair. Only unlike his father he didn't make his worse by running his hand through it.

   Harry entered the kitchen and sat down at the table along with three grumpy looking Dursleys. They all had dark purple circles underneath their eyes and the looked even more grumpy when he had sat down. He shook off their glares with a shrug. He looked over at Dudley who had be staring at him but Dudley looked away as soon as Harry's eyes had met his. Finally, a clinking sound broke the silence at the table. The mail had slide through the slot in the door. Uncle Vernon got up from the table (which shook) and retrieved the mail. 

    Harry noticed Uncle Vernon held several letters in his hand as he sat back down at the table. He flipped through most of the mumbling "bill…bill." He finally stopped and turned to Dudley and said, " Here's a letter for Dudley." He took a sniff and continued, " And it smells of perfume. He handed the letter to Dudley who quickly opened it while trying to hide it from his mother's view.

     Harry knew whom it was from. Since Harry had arrived from Hogwarts he had heard about Dudley's new girlfriend. And since then he had felt permanently sick. He had to sit through Aunt Petunia's sessions about how she absolutely adored her. Harry had seen the girl of course. He wasn't surprised to discover that she looked like a younger slightly more modern Aunt Petunia with a few exceptions here and there. She was a tall girl with brown hair that was slightly wavy. She had an extremely long neck and gray eyes that were very cold. She might have been pretty if she hadn't had a large nose that she liked to stick in the air and a snarl of ugly teeth with a gap that she sucked on constantly. 

    Harry could tell that she was just as spoiled as Dudley. She had worn a lot of expensive jewelry. She had worn expensive muggle clothing and had cell phone in a clip at her waist. Harry looked up at Dudley whose eyebrows had reached his hairline and gone from pink to a blood red. Harry took a sip of his orange juice. Dudley finished the letter and pocketed it. That's when Harry noticed a red mark a few inches below Dudley's left ear. Harry choked on his juice. Then he thought about it and decided to tease Dudley. " Hey Big D, I didn't know that one could get love bites from boxing", Harry said with a wide grin. Aunt Petunia turned her head. Dudley tried to cover it up but she had already spotted it. 

  This sent Aunt Petunia into a storm of "Oh Dudleykins" and hugs and tears. Harry felt that sick feeling coming again and drew his attention to his toast. His mind began to wonder about the events of last night. He thought of the dream about the woman on the beach and about Cherry's prediction. Then another thought crossed his mind. He had had another dream after Uncle Vernon had close the door. 

      He been in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts and someone had come to his side and while holding his bandaged hand had planted a kiss on his cheek very close to his mouth. He had wanted them to kiss mouth but they didn't. Suddenly all the blood in Harry brain had did a complete nosedive to below his waist.  It pinched him something terrible and he heard a sudden a giggle and someone ruffled his hair, who ever it was their touch sent chills up and down his spine and he enjoyed ever chill. Then he had woken up. He thought of that kiss again. Bad idea. He felt that pinching again and decided to quickly think of something else. 

     Uncle Vernon helped him there by clearing his throat. Everyone turned his or her attention to him. Uncle Vernon was holding a letter and began to speak." Petunia, Marge has invited You, Dudley, and I along on her vacation." Aunt Petunia leaped up and down. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat again. "There's only one problem dear." Harry looked down. He could feel the glares on him. Dudley started to complain about how Harry ruined everything. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat there arguing about where to send him while he went on vacation. 

    Harry decided now was a good a time as any to tell them he would be gone tomorrow. " Don't worry I'll be out of your hair in no time." They all turned to him. " I got an invitation the go stay with my friend Ron this summer. I'll be leaving tomorrow." All the Dursleys let out one, long, loud sigh of relief. He turned his attention once again to he breakfast. There was a silence, and for once it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Harry really should have known better. There wasn't any way possible to have a nice moment with the Dursleys even if it was because they wouldn't have to put up with one another very soon.

   That's when it happened. A nice looking barn owl flew into the kitchen through the window. This set the Dursleys off instantly. There was furious yelling, hollering, and the occasionally knocking over of food. Harry shrugged his shoulders and gently petted the owl as it dropped a letter into Harry's lap. "What is up with everyone sending me letters?" Harry quickly picked up the letter and recognized the handwriting of Professor Dumbledore instantly. The letter itself told nothing about who the letter was addressed to, there wasn't a name on it or the Hogwarts seal or anything just a blank envelope, but as soon as Harry touched it words began to form in Dumbledore's neat handwriting. 

  Dear Harry,

I hope that you are doing well. I hope that you received your friend's letter. I know that this is a tough phase in your life. I just need you to know that you should be prepared for this year. I will try to make things as easy as I can for you Harry, but I have to tell you that a new stranger will help you along the way. Hopefully. That is all I can tell you for now be prepared for tomorrow and I hope you have a great summer. 

P.S. You will have to call for the Knight Bus 

Dumbledore 

        Harry quickly shoved the letter in his jeans pocket. He looked up at the Dursleys who were all blue in the face from yelling. Harry could see they were about to start up again so he excused himself from the table and began to walk back to his room. As he climbed the stairs he began to think, " Who was this new person? Was this was Cherry had predicted?" He shook his head there was no way that what Cherry had said last night had anything to do with Dumbledore's letter. He reached his room and began to fold clothes to put into his school trunk. Then he began to gather all his school things that were spewed through out the trunk. 

        That's when he scraped his finger against something very sharp. He cleaned out the trunk to find the remaining pieces of the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him. He gathered up the pieces and was about to throw them away when he got the feeling not to. Instead he dropped the pieces into a plastic bag and placed it back into the trunk. He then finally finished packing his things and decided that he should keep himself busy to take his mind off things. The remainder of Harry's day was spent doing homework and polishing his precious Firebolt broomstick. 

       That night Harry went to bed and had one of the strangest dreams of his life. Suddenly he was back at Hogwarts walking along the lake, he was holding someone's hand, his fingers laced in theirs. It was night and as Harry looked down at himself he saw that he was wearing his green dress robes. He looked to his companion but couldn't make out what they were wearing or even who they were. Those things didn't really matter just as long as Harry was touching them. Suddenly they stopped he felt his heart beating faster. His companion was getting closer and so was he. He wanted to stop himself but he couldn't. Then their lips met perfectly together. The kiss was perfect. The lips he kissed were soft and gentle and filled with passion and love. This kiss wasn't like the one he had with Cho in the Room of Requirement. This was different and exciting and lovely. 

       Harry decided to tempt fate as if by instinct he let his tongue touch his companion's lower lip as if asking for entrance. His companion excepted and let him deepened the kiss. They stood there in the windy night air wrapped in each other's arm and exploring each other's mouths. Harry wasn't aware of anything in the world he wasn't even aware that he needed air. AIR!!!! 

      Harry awoke the next morning gasping for breath. He lips had a tingling feeling and so did something in his pajama bottoms. Harry got out of bed and decided to take a long cold shower. He quickly got dress and headed down stairs with his trunk. He looked around to find that the Dursleys had headed out early and decided to eat a quick breakfast.

     After breakfast, Harry walked out side and rounded the corner. He made sure no one was looking and stuck out his right hand with his wand in it. Suddenly the big purple triple-decker Knight Bus appeared. Harry climbed on board and with the help of Stanley easily put his trunk away. He turned around only to bee greeted by Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody.  They all looked at him with a look of sympathy.  Harry took the time to notice that Tonks and Lupin looked very close and when Tonks went to hug Harry he felt saw a old but very expensive looking ring on her finger. " Let's be off to headquarters then.", whispered Tonks. 

 " Don't tell the whole bus woman!", Moody whispered back.

The bus gave a sudden lurch and they were on their way not to the Burrow but to The Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.****

     **__**

Well I hoped you guy's liked this chapter the 5th will be up as soon as I learn to get off my lazy behind and finish a chapter. I know that the last bit about Harry's dream was a little strange but in a few chapters you will know what it was really about. 

~ Next chapter Fists Of Fury! Stay tuned as we find visit the order!


	5. Fists of Fury

**_Hey it's me again here with and all new Chapter 5! Yeahhhhhh! Okay, I know that I've been kinda lazy about getting this chapter up but you guys have gotta understand I wanted to change a couple of scenes this chapter is very important to my story and you may not catch on to why it is soooooooooo important but I tried to put it as simple as I could._**

Harry, Tonks, Lupin, and Moody all arrived to the Order's headquarters by the early afternoon.  As soon as they entered through the door they were greeted by Hermonie, Dumbledore, and all nine of the Weaslys surprisingly Percy Weasly. Harry looked at Percy with cold and angry eyes. He had the sudden urge to punch Percy then strangle him. Everyone froze in place as Harry stared at Percy. Percy flinched and then sighed and said, " Harry I owe you and apology. I was stupid and I put myself before everyone else. I am truly sorry." 

   Harry's anger was about to get the best of him when a voice he didn't quite recognize said in his head, " Please me civil. Please."  Harry didn't know why but he obeyed. He accepted Percy's apology half- heartedly. That's when his surroundings took affect on him. He was back in Sirius' old house. He remembered Sirius standing in this house living. He took a deep breath and tried to act normal before anyone noticed.

     He greeted Hermonie and Ron, and Dumbledore. He was surprised to find out the Percy, Fred, and George had recently joined the Order. He was finishing greeting most of the Weaslys when he noticed Fred in George standing away from the group with a thick pamphlet in their hands. He tried to over hear their conversation. "She bloody brilliant! We're going to make a fortune!", said Fred enthusiastically. 

      " I know look at all the stuff she has, she's a true troublemaker. She reminds me of us in our Hogwarts years." , replied George. Then he noticed Harry and quickly put away the pamphlet and said, "Alright their Harry". Harry eyed them suspiciously, but ignored it and went to put his trunk away with Ron. They carried Harry's trunk upstairs to the room that they stayed in last summer. 

       " Soooooooooo," said Harry. "What's been going on for the past three days". Ron shrugged and said, " Not much besides Percy and my parents are finally getting along since Percy had to admit that he was wrong and I caught Ginny reading a muggle book called " Karma Sutra" and she ran away but I don't know why and Hermonie wouldn't tell me what it was about". Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing! Ron just stood there and was about to ask just what was so funny when Mrs. Weasly called them downstairs for lunch.

       After lunch Ron and Harry headed back to their room for some guy talk. "Now", said Ron you can tell me what the heck's so funny about what I said". 

   Harry breathed and blurted out, " Ron, Karma Sutra is a total sex book"!  Ron stood there pale and bewildered.  Harry saw the look on his face and said, " Ron, it's perfectly natural to be curious about sex at 15. I mean you've wondered haven't you"? Ron looked down at his feet and mumbled. " Can you repeat that last part Ron"?

  Ron looked up and said, " I just thought girls were different. They certainly act like it. I mean of course I've had dreams about H….. I mean about things like that but I just never imagined my little sister doing the same. I mean I done it , and  all my brothers went through , and you went through it. Then Ron stopped realizing that he and Harry had never talked about stuff like this. Harry noticing just as Ron was begun to tell Ron about his recent dreams.

    They talked guy talk until it was time for bed and they both got dressed and went to sleep. Harry soon began to dream this time he was in a room he had never seen before it was magnificent. Only Harry wasn't alone,  he lying beside someone, someone whose very touch sent sparks through out his body. They rolled over and a familiar feeling overcame Harry and as they snuggle close to Harry chest he totally lost.

Harry woke up to the sound of voices. After quickly performing a cleaning charm on his boxers and sheets. He quietly sneaked downstairs with his invisibility cloak in hand, only to hear an Order meeting just beginning. Harry quickly ran into the kitchen before Mrs. Weasly could close the door. Dumbledore quickly transformed the large kitchen into a type of gathering room similar to the one Harry had seen in Dumbledore's pensive in his 4th year at Hogwarts. He watched as several witches and wizards gathered into the room in complete silence as not to disturb anything in the house. He could recognize some of them from the auror guard . Kingsley Shacklebolt sat next to Emmeline Vance, and right behind them sat Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. He recognized  Elphias Doge and Sturgis Podmore who were sitting on opposite corners of  the room. Dumbledore called order to the room and the meeting began.

   Dumbledore then began to speak. " This emergency meeting has taken place to bring to attention something that I have hidden from some of you." Dumbledore toke a deep breath and started talking again. " I know you all have heard about her from our last meeting but I want to make sure everyone knows what is her purpose. I think that she can explain it better than I can so…..  Mundungus bring her in". Mundungus Fletcher entered the room with a figure draped in a long black cloak. 

      Just then Mrs. Weasly took it upon herself to stand in front of where Harry was crotched , blocking his view from the figure who began to speak, " Hello everyone. I know everyone is aware of my mission but I want all of you who will be involved to know one thing: Do not interfere unless I ask you too. I know some of you think that it would be great if the stories you've heard were to come true but I think that my decision should be made when I choose it to be. Thank you for your time. And with that the meeting was over. Mrs. Weasly waited until everyone had filed out of the room, then she turned to Harry and yanked of the cloak and shouted, " I can not believe you snuck down here and sat in on the meeting. If Alastor hadn't seen you what you would've seen!!!!!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

   Mrs. Weasly had sent Harry right up to bed after a brief lecture and a look that could make even Hagrid feel like a house elf. Harry had a hard time getting to sleep what had Mrs. Weasly not wanted him to see? Who was that person in the cloak? Harry could tell by the voice it was a girl, but who was she? When Harry woke up the next morning these questions were still going through his head. Then, they came to a quick stop once he laid eyes on Snape. Snape had just walked through the door as Harry was coming down the stairs. Mrs. Weasly had opened the door . Snape smirked and said, " Ah, Mollie just who I wanted to see."  Mrs. Weasly looked as shocked as Harry was by this. He decided to listen in on the conversation.

" Really", she said startled.

" Yes, I wanted to ask your advice on the mission."

"What about it Severus?"

" I know that we were told not to interfere but I just was wondering what would it hurt just to push them a little."

" Severus , no offense but since when do you care about matters like these?"

" I uh it's not that I really truly care about the whole ordeal, I just wanted to see what would happen if you and I just kind of push them a little. 

 " That's not a bad idea, what could it hurt, after all their parents had to me pushed a little."

" Please don't  mention **_that _**."

" But ……."

" Black is gone it's not as if any one will really miss him, the foolish git." At this Mrs. Weasly went red and was completely shocked. Before she could say something , Harry leaped from the stairs and walked right up to Snape and pushed him right on his large nose. **_Thawk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** You could tell Harry had broken it by the sound it made and when Snape nose began to bleed he was sure of it. Once Snape got over the fact that Harry had just broken his nose, he looked at him with hatred and slowly raised his wand . Harry was quick and knocked it out of his hand before hitting him in the jaw.

   Snape fell backwards. He then reached for Harry and tried to strangle him. This began a total fistfight as Harry threw blow after blow at Snape and Snape tried to strangle Harry and kick him. Mrs. Weasly knew she couldn't stop this fight alone shouted for help. No sooner had she screamed had Dumbledore and Lupin enter the room and break up the fight. Harry stood panting with his throat red. Snape stood with his lip bleeding , nose broken, left eye blacken, and a bruise on his right cheek. 

Dumbledore stood in shocked, cleared his throat and said " Is there a problem here?"

"He ………He insulted Sirius ……..stupid git……"panted Harry.

Snape got up, picked up his wand , walked to the door and said " Remember Potter I will still see you at school." Then he left with a slam of the door.

Hey guys I hope that you liked the chapter more to come I will try to get to the juicy parts as quickly as possible! Thanx 4 the reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**_Next Chapter : Hidden Secrets and Happy Birthdays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

****


	6. Hidden Secrets and Happy Birthdays

Hey guys this chapter is mostly about Hermonie and Ron because I thought you guys needed to know things before the next chapter was written so that you understand everyone's feelings.  I updated sooner than I thought because the 7th chapter will take a very long time to write I'm considering turning it into 2 chapters so you guys can read it faster!! This chapter will be the last of the summer so enjoy.

****

**_Disclaimer: Well duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I so am not J.K soooooooo why do I even bother to write this damn thing. _**

****

****

Chapter 6 

    Harry was so steamed after the fight with Snape; even Dumbledore chose his time wisely to talk to him.  Dumbledore cleared his throat as he leaned into the room. Dumbledore wasn't at the headquarters often so Harry decided to let him talk. " Harry, I know that Severus was wrong for saying what he said about Sirius but that does not give you the right to get into a fight with him", Dumbledore stated sadly.

   " I know", said Harry, "but I'm over that now. I know I was wrong for fighting him the way I did, and I know as soon as I get back to school he's going to get his payback. The strange thing is I not worried about it. What bothers me is what he was saying before he insulted Sirius. Who is the person everyone seems to be talking about?!!!! Why is everyone hiding something from me?"

  " Harry ", Dumbledore said patiently, " I know how you hate not knowing what's going on, I would love to tell you now but I was asked not to and I promised I wouldn't. All your questions will be answered soon. I must leave now but I will check in from time to time." And with that he left the room.

The summer went fine at the headquarters. Harry had to contently deal with calming Ron down. He was impatient with everyone and really rude at times. Hermonie was getting sick of it. One day Harry walked in on them in the parlor. They were yelling and were really close to each other's faces. As they became closer while yelling, they stopped and realized just how close they were. Harry could tell they were inches from kissing when  Mrs. Weasly suddenly waltzed into the room. They sprang apart. 

   When asked about it later, both denied anything and everything.  It when on like this until Ron was about to explode. He was just about to tell Harry off when he walked into the bathroom to find Ginny in a very awkward position. She was surrounded by pornography and was trying to copy the exotic  positions made by the people in them while in her underwear. At this, Ron lost it. "Ginny", he yelled." What in the hell are you doing in here?!!!!!!!! What is with this fascination of yours!!!!!!!!!!!! I have the right mind to tell Mum!!!!!!!!!!!! As soon as he mentioned their mother Ginny started to straighten up while begging Ron not to tell. Ron promised he wouldn't and Ginny left the Ron. This was a typical day at headquarters.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Then, Harry's birthday arrived.  That morning Harry woke up to an amazing smell. He had just had another strange dream again ( thankfully there wasn't anything to clean up) when Ron waltzed into the room and yanked him out of bed. " You have to get up Harry it's your birthday!!!!!!!!" he shouted. 

    Harry got up with only the dream and not  his birthday on his mind. _Who was this girl he kept dreaming about ? Why was he having these dreams? _Harry finished getting ready and went down stairs with Ron only to be greeted by fireworks, bubbles and a small crowd of people. Once everything came into view, Harry could tell that The Weasley's, Hermonie, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were all gathered around a long t able similar to the ones in the Great Hall. There were decorations everywhere and a large banner that read: Happy Birthday Harry, hung across the entranceway. Everyone yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!"

     Harry was speechless. They had thrown him his first birthday party. They had done all this for him. Ron awoke him from his dreams." Just don't stand there Harry open your gifts" Ron practically yelled into his ear. Harry saw on the table that was littered with confetti and party crackers, there was a large pile of gifts. Harry walked over to the table as everyone watched on with grins on their faces.  Harry grabbed the first present and unwrapped it was a box of chocolate frogs from Ron. He smiled at Ron and a said " Thanks". 

This is when everyone rushed towards him in a hurry to give him his or her present.  Harry received a book on seeker techniques from Hermonie, a carved box that played Phoenix songs from Ginny, a practice snitch from Bill, a necklace with a dragon's fang charm on it from Charlie, a box of Bernie's Every Flavor Beans from Tonks, a leather journal from Dumbledore, glasses that could see thru walls from Mr. Weasly, a green robe and slippers from Mrs. Weasly, a bag with his initials on it from Percy, and a lifetime gift certificate from Weasly's Wizard Wheezes from George. 

   And after all that Harry still hadn't opened three gifts. He opened a gift wrapped in paper with snitches on it . It was a black box with the words " Quick Quidditch" on it.  "That's from me" , said Fred.

  " What is it ?" asked Harry

   " It's and indoor quidditch field!" Fred said "It's our latest item"

" Well, it's not technically ours, its……George stopped himself from carrying own realizing he had almost said something he wasn't supposed to. 

  Lupin broke the awkward silence. " Here's my gift Harry" he said. Harry opened Lupin's gift. It was the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him. Harry had broken it earlier that year, but Lupin must have found the pieces and repaired it for him. " I know you like to keep things that belonged to your father, soooooooo………" Lupin began. Harry looked up at Lupin and smiled . Lupin breathed out a sigh of relief.

There was one last gift. It was a small package wrapped in green paper sloppily. Harry opened it . Inside was a silver necklace with a locket on it. The locket was a strange shape, sort  of like half of a star, but inside was a picture of Harry and his father, with the words _Harry and James_ engraved around the border and another picture of a woman with Sirius and engraved around the border were the words _Sirius and  Rose _. " It was your mother's most treasured item. I found it awhile ago and decided  that you should have it."  Said Moody.  Harry's eye's sprinkled with tears as he thanked Moody about a thousand times.

    Everyone celebrated with food including a large caked Mrs. Weasly baked. Butter was passed out and before anyone could take a sip Lupin clicked his bottle with a spoon. " I have an announcement to make and since we are all celebrating anyway I thought this would be a great time".  Then, Lupin toke Tonks' hand and they stood side by side. " Everyone. We're getting married" said Tonks. She was surrounded as Hermonie , Ginny, and Mrs. Weasly questioned here with when's and where's. All the men went up to Lupin and  shook his hand and said Congratulations. Lupin looked at Harry and they shared a smile. Harry walked up to Lupin and said " It's about time" they laughed and everyone continued to party even harder until it was late. 

 By that night everyone was exhausted  from all the celebrating. Harry lay asleep studying the locket. _Who was the woman with Sirius?  Had Sirius have had a girlfriend or something? Or had she just been a friend of his mother's and taken the picture with Sirius? _ He went to sleep with all of those questions in mind .

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

     He awoke one morning later than usual and had his Hogwarts letter on his stomach. He had just had another dream. After reading his letter Harry got up and got dressed fully knowing that he had to make a trip to Diagon Alley  that day just to get his school supplies out of the way. He went downstairs and ate breakfast with everyone as usual. They grabbed their money and filled their pockets. When everyone was ready ( Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie) they all turned to Mrs. Weasly who wasn't holding her purse or even looked remotely like she was going somewhere. " Oh", she said, "I won't be taking you four today. Remus has volunteered to take you since he will be there anyway." 

  Lupin arrived not long after she finished. They all made their way through the door with list in hand toward the metro. They all toke the metro to the heart of London. The whole way down there, Hermonie and Ron sat next to each other without a word but kept looking at one another until the other notice and whom ever was looking would turn their head and pretend they weren't looking. Hermonie seemed to get angrier with Ron every time he turned his head. Ron would try to say something then change his mind. 

   Their whole game was enough to make Ginny and Harry very bored and so they would just read over their school lists in peace and quiet. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron it was as quite as a mouse. The place was filled with people but they were all quite as soon as they entered and everyone saw Harry. Then, as soon as they had gotten quite they began to apologize to him all at once. Begging for him to forgive them for ever doubting " The Boy who lived" . Harry accepted everyone's apologies and walked out into the entrance along with Lupin and the others. By the time he managed to get into the alleyway his was out of breath for saying thing like " that okay" and " it's not that big of a deal". 

  Lupin tapped the bricks with his wand and the gateway opened  onto Diagon Alley. " Okay Everyone," Lupin announced ," How about you four go search for you school thing and meet me at this spot in one hour." Everyone quickly nodded his or her head and Lupin went off down the alley. They then started down the alleyway. Ginny and Hermonie went off together and Ron and Harry went off together. After, collecting their school things , Harry went and got his robes tailored considering over the summer some how he had grown another 7 or 8 inches. He hadn't really noticed until a few days earlier considering all he did through the summer to keep from going bore was use his indoor quidditch field. It came in handy all you had to do was open it turn a little handle inside twice and your room was transformed into a quidditch field without a seconds notice.

   Due to all his intensive training Harry had developed a nice muscular build. He knew his height wouldn't affect his seeker skills considering he had practiced hard.  It turned out Harry had to buy all new robes since his change in height and shape. Ron didn't mind waiting while he got fitted either, he just sat quietly by the window and checked over his school list again.

 The group all met back up at the entrance way. Ginny and Hermonie toke the longest to get back and where carrying bags full of thing Harry was sure wasn't on the school list. When Ron tried to peek in Hermonie's bag Harry was sure Ron had just made a death wish. They all made their way back home, Ginny and Hermonie were huddled together whispering and looking through pictures and pieces of paper with telephone numbers that Ginny had gotten during the trip. Ron ignored this as much as possible and made his way right to his and Harry's room as soon as they walked into the door. Harry just shook his head and followed Ron saying under his breath " This is going to be a long year."

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………. What did you guys think? I know I didn't get all my errors but I'm working on getting a beta reader so don't worry! I changed the story midway through writing it so I cut out a lot of Herm/Ron action because it revealed a lot about the plot. The next chapter will be up during Feb. for sure and I might write two more this month if I can. The upcoming chapter will introduce the new character. The next Chapter :  Aboard The Hogwarts Express with and Enchantress!

****

To My Reviewers 

****

Sarra Jaina Alcatsol- Weasley : Thank you for reviewing I love you " One Night" story and a bunch of others too. Please Review again and thank you for the compliment.

PiperMaryCherryMilano11: Hey B. thanx for reading e-mail me girl!!!!!!!!!!

Winter Witch: Thank you for your permission to use the Solstice! U rock!!!!!!!!

Tina: We miss you sooooooooooooo much. It hurts to see your boy toy around school. Review see I'm not lazy like you are.

Stuntin' CK: I will not write that story for you but I am writing a F+F one that's R.

BVixen: I made Harry cuter just for you okay so stop picking on me!!!!!!!!!!

Digi325: Dave, luv ya sooooooooo much thank you for the review!!!!!!!!!!

BriGuy87: Hey Babe, thank you and love ya for being soooooo sweet!!!!!!!!!!!

Anon: Thank you for your review! 


	7. Aboard the Hogwarts Express with an Ench...

Hey guys!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been a while since I my last update but none of you guys reviewed my story so I waited until now to update. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I absolutely couldn't wait until I got to write and when I started to I couldn't figure out what to write. Well, I hope you guys all enjoy it and I love you all! Oh and this story will now be changed to Harry Potter and the Enchantress of Black Flowers.

****

****

****

****

****Chapter 7

       Harry woke up on the September first, anxious for some reason. He had the feeling that something important was going to happen today, but blew it off as him being excited about school. Hogwarts, his home away from home.  He had left it only two months ago and he couldn't wait to get back. He got dressed, gathered his trunk that he had packed the previous night, grabbed Hedwig's cage and walk downstairs to breakfast. He was surprised how ready everyone was compared to the usual mass hysteria that came with the beginning of the school term.

       He looked around at the Guard, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Ron, and Hermonie; and felt as something missing as he bit into his toast. Then it hit him. Ginny! Everyone else seemed to be looking up the stairs waiting for her to get down and when she finally did she as not the same Ginny that had went to bed last night. She had put on a push-up bra, dabbed on make-up, and had put her hair into a high ponytail. She looked more like she was eighteen than almost fifteen.

       Everyone was speechless except for Mrs. Weasly who began to shout complaints at her. Everyone shook their heads and began to walk out the door. They called the Knight Bus and boarded with a new Ginny and a grumpy Mrs. Weasly. The trip to Platform 9 ¾ was exactly the same as his previous journey he had made. Harry couldn't shake the of anticipation. What was causing it? 

     They arrived at the train station at 11:35. Mrs. Weasly began to check that everyone had his or her things. She then announced for Ron to cross over through the barrier but Ron didn't move. Instead, he was staring with his mouth open and a dazed look in his eye. Harry turned to see exactly what Ron was looking at and found it immediately.

     Ron was staring at a gorgeous black girl. She was a few inches shorter than Harry, with long wavy black hair, a perfect smile, and hazel eyes. She was wearing muggle clothes: a pair of black low-rise flared jeans, a long chain at her waist, a tight shirt that said "Enchantresses of Sionia" and a rather strange looking pendant. She was walking with a quick pace and her truck was following her as she went onto the platform. Harry suspected she put a spell on it.

     Hermonie looked at Ron and snapped her fingers in front of his face. When Ron finally came to, she just scowled at him.  Ron gave her a puzzled look and said" What". Hermonie shook her head and walked through the barrier. Ron and Ginny followed. If Harry walked through the barrier he couldn't remember, because his mind had instantly frozen once he had seen that girl. 

     After saying goodbye to the Auror Guard and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, the three of them boarded the Hogwarts Express. They made their way to the back of the train to an empty compartment. Neville was the only one in a compartment so they quickly joined him. The group started to catch up after the holidays when Luna Lovegood entered the compartment. She sat down her things on a rack and sat down with a quick "hello". Harry and the others quickly walked over to each her and were just about to ask her how was her summer when the compartment door once again opened. Harry was the first to turn around. Then he saw her. The girl from the platform. She stood there with a gentle yet somehow fierce look on her face.

     She looked around the compartment at glanced at each face. She stopped when she saw Neville. " Nevy " she said. "Nevy, I haven't seen you since we were eight". 

      Neville squinted at her and then said, "Harriet. Harriet is that you?" The girl nodded and she and Neville became engulfed in an examination of each other and a fit of greeting and "how have you beens"

 Once they finished Neville turned to the rest of the group and said " Guys, this is an old friend of mine Harriet Riley".  Neville stirred her straight to Harry and said " Harriet I would like you to meet Harry Potter". That's when she did something no one had ever done to him before. She looked him right and then eye instead of glancing up at his scar. She quickly flattened her bangs on her forehead and looked towards Neville. Ron walked up to Harriet and introduced himself. 

  "Ron Weasly. That sounds familiar. Do you have four older brothers?

 "Yes, actually I have five," replied Ron.

  "Well I've met Bill he's really cool, Charlie he's a great pal and good with animals, and Fred and George are hilarious and make wonderful business partners" Harriet replied while ticking each brother off her fingers. 

 " Business partners?" questioned Ron.

"Yes, I'm currently working with them on selling some of my inventions in their store" stated Harriet.

"So you're the one that's supposed to make them filthy rich," Ron said with amazement in his eyes

 Ginny stepped up next to introduce herself. " Hi, I'm Ginny Weasly"

" You must be the upcoming powerful, witch, sister who has every boy at Hogwarts wrapped around her little finger I've heard so much about" Harriet said with a grin.

 Ginny blushed and then gave a cocky smile. Then, Luna stepped up to Harriet. " Do you always wear that pendant?" Harry shot Luna an angry look.

" Yes, it's very special to me. It was given to me by a good friend" Harriet said with a laugh. Harry enjoyed her laugh. Then it hit him. He had heard that soft laugh before, but where? He racked his brain for an answer. 

    Meanwhile, Hermonie finally made her way over to Harriet. " Hermonie Granger"

 " Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, you're the clever witch aren't you? Harriet said with a smile.

" Well……………," said Hermonie blushing.

" Oh come off it. You were top of your class at Hogwarts were you not?" stated with a shy smile.

" Were?" said Hermonie. " Last I checked I still was".

" Well…………..," said Harriet. She looked as if she didn't want to reveal something. " Never mind".

" What is it?" said Hermonie with an agitated look on her face.

" Well, I just transferred to Hogwarts and I am now top of the sixth year class", Harriet stated quickly.

       The tension in the group thickened. Everyone was quiet and no one new what to do next. Harry stood there and stared at Harriet pendant. It was silver. It appeared that a dark blue stone was some how resting between to silver prongs and a silver, cloudy fluid surrounded all this, and it was held my a glass container wrapped with silver engraving that seemed like ancient runes. Harry was then awaken from his dream like stare by the sound of a door slamming.

      Draco Malfoy stepped into their compartment. His usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle accompanied him. Draco stared around at the group and muttered, " The usual freaks I see." Then he noticed Harriet. He cockily waltzed straight up to Harriet and said with a sinister smile, " I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you're both charmed and pleasured and so am I."

 " Draco? Draco _Malfoy? _Are you perhaps Lucius Malfoy's son?" she replied with a flirty grin. Harry's heart dropped. He couldn't believe she was flirting with _him._

" Yes, I am. You know my father I see", Draco said with an even more sinister smile.

 " Well, well, well", stated Harriet her grin disappearing. " If it isn't the Death Eaters' son who look like death just ate him." **_(Corny I know) _** Harriet walked up to Draco with a certain look of great loathing. " I know all about you and your disgrace of a family!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you even utter  the word freak to anyone but yourself !!!!!! I  can't stand your kind especially people like Lucius Malfoy, and those Lestranges!!!!!!!! Get of my sight you idiotic fool!!!!!!" 

 " How dare you talk to me like that! Just who the hell do you think you are anyway? You will pay for that !!!!!!" Draco raised his wand at Harriet, but she was to fast for him. She muttered a spell Harry had never heard before and a blazing blue light his Draco with incredible force. Draco flew across the room. He then started to change. His clothes, face, everything. Draco looked like a drag queen gone wrong. Then his image changed again. Draco screamed as he realized what was happening. He was changing form into comical characters at and increasing rate. Crabbe and Goyle hid their own laughter as Draco fled the room and the followed him with scowls and giggles.

       Harriet turned to the shocked faces of the group. She then began to apologize for her behavior, but was interrupted by a crowd of cheers and pats on the back. She smiled at everyone's faces then looked at Hermonie who stood back from the crowd with a look of disgust on her face. "Well", she said " I for one thought that was most appalling  and as a school prefect I should report you. Everyone in the compartment turned to Hermonie with a look of disbelief on his or her face. 

     Ron was the first to speak. "What are you talking about! That was incredible! Don't be such a grouch Hermonie!"

    " Well, Ron" replied Hermonie, " I expected more out of a Gryffindor prefect! They both began to argue but were broken up by Harriet herself.

 " Hey, look I'm sorry for behaving in such a manner, but I'm not sorry for what I did. He deserved it for all the trouble that his kind has caused" she said with an angry voice.

  " Well" said Hermonie, "You should feel horrible about breaking rules little Miss perfect!"

" Listen" replied Harriet, " I know you might be jealous about my beating you but that's no excuse for acting like I'm some snob!" They began to argue until finally Harriet said, "Look you don 't have to be friends with me. I haven't even been sorted yet so you might not have to put up with me. Sorry I upset you let's just calm down and enjoy the ride." Harry's heart sank she was transferring into his year but she wasn't going to see him that much if she wasn't in Gryffindor.

   Just then the trolley came. Harry went up to it about to purchase some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries when he noticed some new items. "Electrifying Elixir and Sherbet Shine". He purchased them along with the frogs and pastries. When he returned he found Harriet in a corner read " Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them" and eating a sandwich triangle. She looked up at Harry. Their eyes met and they both quickly looked away. 

  " What's that you've got there Harry?" said Ron.

 " Some new candy items, what to try them?" replied Harry. Harry noticed Harriet looking at them. Ron toke Sherbet Shine. He bit into the candy shaped like a sun. As soon as he had swallowed it Ron began to glow. Everyone looked grabbed a candy a bit into it. They were soon all glowing. Harry turned to Harriet and said, "Want to try some?" She shook her head and then turned to her book again. The effect of the candy wore off after about 20 minutes. Harry tried the Electrifying Elixir next. He opened the little bottles that came in the package. He drank it and soon felt a small shock. He soon went into a spasm of shocks none hurt to bad just enough to get your full attention. Everyone soon joined him in the shocks.

" Do you enjoy them?" asked Harriet. 

"Yes!" replied the group.

" Good then, they should be quite good sellers. Considering how little the effects last. I wanted to get the right amount of time." she stated before returning to the book.

" You invented them?" asked Ron.

" Check the label" she said. Harry checked the label for himself. It read "Weasly Wizard Whizzes" and below the "Enchanting Enterprises".  

" Are you Enchanting Enterprises?" asked Harry.

" Yes" she said " I told you I was working with Fred and George"

" Can I ask you a question ?" asked Harry.

" You just did, but you can ask another" said Harriet with a grin.

 " Where did you go to school before you transferred to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

" I toke private lessons from the Hogwarts professors themselves" she stated. " I transferred to really grasp my subjects for my N.E.W.T.S."

     Just then, the train gave a sudden lurch as it came to a stop. Harriet fell right on top of Harry. She struggle to get up but the only way she could through the swarm of everyone else was to push of Harry's legs. Harry pleased with himself, but it was to no avail. Where and the way she was touching him was making him very excited. He tried imagining Snape in a bikini but it was too late. Harriet felt him on the back of her thigh and immediately got up. She gave Harry a look between shock and hatred. She then replied" You're just as I thought you would be". She then whistled to her trunk and it followed her out of the door. 

   Everyone looked at Harry. He couldn't believe he'd blown it and he'd only known her for a couple of hours. Everyone gathered their belonging and made their way off of the train. Harry looked up to see Hadgrid chatting cheerfully with Harriet trying to get her to smile. Hadgrid looked at Harry and shook his head. _" What next?"_ Harry wondered.

Well I hop you guys enjoyed it. I hope that you all review it so I can know your opinions. Flamers are welcome!  I really did enjoy writing this chapter! I love Harriet and So will you soon enough she has a lot of special things that you guys will read about later!  
  


**_Please Review!  
  
_**

**_Next Chapter: A Special Sorting_**

****


	8. A Strange Sorting

**_ Hey Guys! Hey sorry about the wait but I had technical problems. Thank you for all of the reviews. I enjoyed all your opinions on this story. Remember the more reviews the more motivated I am to get a chapter up faster to you guys! And I also would like to tell you that I want to change the title of this story and I would love suggestions on it! Hope you guys like this chapter!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****Chapter 8

Harry looked at Hadgrid with a pleading look. Hadgrid mouthed the words "Sorry Mate"

Harry's stomach twisted into a knot as he headed to an empty carriage. He turned around when he arrived in front of one. He looked at Hadgrid as he led Harriet into one of the small boats so that she could sail across the lake as Harry had done his first year at Hogwarts. Harry looked at Harriet to find that she was staring at him as well. He shook his head in shame. He petted the black horse that was tied to the carriage and enter the carriage itself.

He plopped down in his seat and stared out the window as Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny made their way into the carriage. He had dressed into his robes early somewhere along the train ride. Everything was a blur in his mind as the carriage made it way up to the castle. He sat in silence and was oblivious to the argument that was carried on by Ron and Hermonie. When the carriage finally stopped Harry was awaken from his dream-like state of mind.

He and the rest of the gang made their way up the stairs and into entrance hall. They walked together into the Great Hall and sat down with Ron and Harry facing Ginny and Hermonie. They waited in silence as Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall. Harry's eyes searched for Harriet, but couldn't find her. The Sorting Hat stood at its place on a stool. It song a strange song but the last line caught Harry's attention. It ended the song with that line which was, "The love of two combined a one, shall undo the evil that is done." McGonagall called each first years name and each one walked up and placed the hat on their head and was carefully sorted.

Harry mind drifted from the ceremony and let his eyes search the room for Harriet. He couldn't find her, but just then Dumbledore cleared his throat for everyone's attention. "Students this year we have a student joining us who has decided to that instead of taking her private lessons from the Hogwarts staff; she will actually attend her next two years here", he said with a glimmer in his eye that Harry hadn't seen in a long time. "Now let's have are last new student be sorted".

Harry looked towards the door as Harriet made her way into the Great Hall. Harry noticed that he wasn't the only guy that had taken a liking to Harriet. She had changed while she had been absent. She wore the drab Hogwarts uniform like no one else. Her robes seemed to flow in great waves as she walked to the Sorting Hat with a nervous look in her eyes but a shy smile on her lips. She sat upon the stool and placed the hat on her head.

Then, something strange happened to Harry. Usually when a student places the Sorting Hat upon his or her head the Sorting Hat's conversation with the student is a private one. No one hears it, but Harry could definitely hear the Sorting Hat's conversation with Harriet. "Ah, so you finally arrived" it said with glee. "You have the brains to be in Ravenclaw, but the courage of a true Gryffindor. You will succeed anywhere I place you, Harriet you and I both know that, it all depends on where you can help best really, I know you have many secrets that you won't let even I see, but if you want to help, you could start with the one person I know you will benefit from Har…"

The Sorting Hat was interrupted by Harriet, "Could you hurry up and just sort me, what is it with all of you trying to interfere. _I told you don't interfere unless I ask you to._" That phrase caught Harry's attention. He had heard it before, during the Order meeting. Of course! Harriet was the stranger in the cloak, but what was she doing for the Order.

Harry was awaken from his thoughts at the sound of the Sorting Hat's voice arguing with Harriet's thoughts "Well" said the Sorting Hat, " if that's the way you want to play then…" It paused then shouted aloud "Gryffindor!" Harriet removed the hat with a look of satisfaction, but Harry could tell she was upset at the hat's decision. The Gryffindor's clapped, but the Gryffindor boys clapped the hardest causing some Gryffindor girls to shoot Harriet sharp looks. Harriet gave the girls reassuring looks and sat an open seat at the end of the table.

The feast began and Harriet ate slowly and delicately. Harry noticed as random Gryffindors made their way over to her to say hello or to welcome her to Gryffindor. She smiled gratefully and chatted with everyone, but Harry could tell that she didn't like all the attention. He was reminded of himself as a first year adjusting to all the attention he'd received from being special. He stole glances at Harriet all through the feast. She looked really tired and as if she wanted to be left alone.

When people complimented her she blushed and complimented them as well. She never asked for attention and Harry also noticed that she avoided personal questions that would reveal anything not general about her. The feast ended and the students made their way to their dormitories. They arrived at the Fat Lady and entered with a whisper of the password from Hermonie. As the boy and girls made their separate ways to their dormitories Harry looked at Harriet; she looked exhausted, but stayed downstairs. She was fingering something shiny in her hand. She whispered to it, "Give me the strength to do this please."

She noticed Harry was looking at her and she quickly put the object in her pocket and glared at him. Harry walked over to her and he was about to apologize when, one of the girls called to Harriet from the top of the staircase. Harriet turned around quickly and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Frustrated, Harry walked slowly up the stairs to his dorm room. He fell asleep thinking about her. That night he dreamed about being on his broomstick flying. He was flying with someone, but he couldn't see him or her clearly. When they landed Harry looked at the surrounding; he was scared by what he saw, but the person he was with comforted him by embracing him and said "Are you sure you're ready to do this Harry?" Harry nodded his head and they walked on.

Harry awoke the next morning with a feeling of new beginnings. He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to the Common room and quickly walked to the portrait of the fat lady and out of the opening. He was quickly run over by students rushing to get to breakfast. It seemed like every Gryffindor wanted to get there first. As Harry made his way to the Great Hall he noticed that Ron was actually up early and seated at the table. Harry sat down next to him and they were soon joined by Hermonie and Neville. Harry looked around the hall. He noticed that one person in particular was missing. "Hey have any of you seen Harriet, yet?" he whispered. Hermonie rolled her eyes and Ron shook his head. Harry could tell it was getting late as the last students scurried into the hall.

Then, he heard the sound of shoes clacking against the floor. He looked up from his plate to see her. It was if time slowed down as Harriet made her way into the hall. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw her. Last night at the feast, Harriet had worn her black robe over her clothes, but now, as she walked down the aisle her robe was thrown casually over her shoulder.

Harry could not believe his eyes. Most students looked ridiculous in their unflattering uniforms, but Harriet had altered her own uniform to look pretty damn good. She had her gray sweater vest shrunken, so that it ended a little below her breasts. The Gryffindor tie her wore was pulled out from her vest and was tie loosely in a very Avril Lavigne way. Her white blouse wasn't buttoned at the end in order to reveal her abdomen. Her skirt was pulled down low, so low that it revealed a tattoo of a star crossed with wands. Her shirt had been shortened as well, so that her thighs were definitely revealed. The only thing Harriet had not changed were her gray knee high socks. Her black Mary Jane shoes had been replaced my black combat boots.

Harry also noticed that she had changed her hair from being stick straight to being wavy. And as she tucked back her luscious black locks, Harry noticed she had her ears pierced in several places just like Tonks. She passed Harry and Ron and sat next to a dorky looking first year girl that had been sitting by herself. Everyone else had made sure to keep far away from her, afraid that some of her uncoolness would rub off on them. Harry somehow seemed surprised to see this gesture of kindness coming from a girl who could easily be another popular bitch. He then turned back to his plate and finished eating, thinking about the strange road that lay ahead of him.

Well there you have it. Here's chapter eight! I hope that you guys enjoyed it!

**_Next Chapter: The First Week back is always the Hardest!_**

****

**_Thanks to all my reviews! Please Review!_**

****

****

**_Sarra-Jaina Alcatsol-Weasley- _**_I promise I won't murder you thanks for the review!_

**_MaliUrom- _**_Tina Ballerina, We miss and love ya lot's girlie! I'll beat you yet!_

**_Katherine- _**_Okay listen, Thank you fro your review and your opinion. I hope that after reading this chapter you will see that Harriet doesn't like the attention, but she'll learn to deal with it later on! She isn't there to tear anyone apart. Later on you'll see her purpose more and some of her connections to people! I hope you like the story still!_

**_Machewitt-_**_ Thanks for all of your compliments! See Not more than one "!" in this whole chapter! See I love pleasing my fans when I can!_

GdChar04- Harriet is not a Mary sue! I promise you will start to see her flaws and insecurities later on in the story. Right now I want everyone to see her as perfect! Please keep reading!

****

**_Syd- _**_It's about time yo butt reviewed! My best buddy should review every chapter! Luv ya Neways! Penny luver! _

**_Bye! _**

****

**_P.S. I need a beta reader if anyone is interested!_**

****

****

****


End file.
